Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motherboard, and more particularly to a motherboard with backup power.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, the popularity of computer devices has increased. Generally, each computer device operates by using external power. However, when the external power is unstable, the computer device may operate abnormally such that the computer device loses data.